lego_dimensions_customsfandomcom-20200214-history
Knuckles the Echidna (Tonipelimies)
Knuckles is one of the Team Pack Characters and (non-playable characters, really) in LEGO Dimensions, from the Sonic the Hedgehog franchise. Background Knuckles the Echidna is an anthropomorphic echidna and the current guardian of the Master Emerald, a powerful ancient relic which is his solemn duty to protect from anyone who wants to abuse it. He is also the sole remaining descendant of the Knuckles Clan and last of the echidnas on earth. His dominant traits are his superhuman strength, and the two spike-like knuckles on each of his hands, from which his name is derived from, which he can use to dig with and climb up walls. He can also trap the wind under his dreadlocks to glide through the air. A loner by nature, Knuckles is independent, headstrong and serious, yet gullible and short-tempered to a fault. He is fully devoted to his duty, spending most of his time on Angel Island protecting the Master Emerald, and rarely cares for anything that is not important. When his friends and others are in need of his help, however, Knuckles can always be relied on being willing to leave his post and prove himself a true and good-hearted hero. He is also one of Sonic the Hedgehog's oldest friends and rivals. Abilities *Acrobatics *Glide *Digging *Super Strength **Super Strength Handles *Tracking *Grind Rails *Super Speed *Wall Climb Quotes * "Here I come, rougher than the rest of them. the best of them, tougher than leather....You can call me Knuckles!" - Knuckles' first line when entering the game. * "Ya didn't stand a ghost of a chance!" - Knuckles' second line when entering the game. * "I'm got my hands full with this adventure." - Knuckles' third line when entering the game. * "This one would be interesting, but I'm finding for emeralds than this!" - Knuckles' line when collecting a mini-kit or gold brick. * "Have you trained a day in your life?" - Knuckles' first idle line. * "Ready for the hospital?" - Knuckles' second idle line. * "Darn it... another hard puzzle when I'm finding treasures again?" - Knuckles, when unable to solve a puzzle. * "You don't look so tough, I bet I can kick your butt!" - Knuckles' interaction dialogue with Bane. * "For a small man you sure can pack a punch." - Knuckles' interaction dialogue with Gimli. * "Vector, what are you doing here? Don't you have a- Oh wait, wrong croc, my bad!" - Knuckles' interaction dialogue with Cragger. * "You look nothing like the ghosts I've seen at Pumpkin Hill before, but you're very slimey so don't touch me!" - Knuckles' interaction dialogue with Slimer. * "If you and your Relic Scanner are good at finding artifacts, then perhaps you'd be helpful in look for the Master Emerald with me." - Knuckles' interaction dialogue with Wyldstyle. * "A Ghostbuster huh? Maybe you do me a favorite and rid Pumpkin Hill of all the ghosts that jump out to scare the daylights out of me!" - Knuckles' interaction dialogue with Peter Venkman. * "I understand your weakness is colored crystals, I hope you not weak to the Chaos Emeralds and Master Emerald because those shouldn't harm you!" - Knuckles' interaction dialogue with Superman. * "I've destroyed many Egg Robos, so you should be no problem." - Knuckles' interaction dialogue with Cyberman. * "If you trespass on my island you'll be big trouble, you got that?" - Knuckles' interaction dialogue with Bart Simpson. * "Looks like we're working together again Sonic, just don't show off!" - Knuckles' interaction dialogue with Sonic the Hedgehog. * "I... can't go anymore..." - Knuckles, when respawning. Trivia *Like Sonic and Tails, Knuckles will die like he does in the Classic games; facing the camera, arms and legs straight out, and a surprised look on his face while falling in front of all the art (or in this game, phasing right through the ground.) *According to the Sonic 3 manual, Knuckles' favorite food is grapes. This is referenced many times in the games. *Knuckles has been tricked six times all together in the TV shows he stars in. Twice in Sonic Underground, and four times in Sonic X. *Knuckles' eye color has varied in the Sonic series, changing from blue to purple. In Sonic Battle, he is actually portrayed with both eye colors (blue for the fighting and purple for the cutscenes.) *Knuckles and Amy are the only 2 Sonic characters who appear to have "aged"; Knuckles going from 15 to 16, and Amy going from 8 to 12. *Knuckles and Sonic are the only characters whose Japanese voice actors have voiced their character in all Sonic games since Sonic Adventure. *Knuckles is the only character in the franchise with purple eyes. *One of Knuckles' nicknames is "Knuckle," as stated in the Japanese manual of Sonic 3. *Knuckles' crescent-shaped symbol on his body was originally going to be the NIKE logo on him as part of a short-lived sponsorship deal. *Knuckles's gloves is a Rare Weapon in the SEGA game Phantasy Star Portable 2; it was named Sonic Knuckles, either referring to the strength or to the universe of Sonic. *He is voiced by Travis Willingham, who voices the role in the Sonic Boom animated series and all games released since 2010. Willingham also voices Superman and Lex Luthor. Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Characters Category:Customs by Tonipelimies Category:Custom characters by Tonipelimies Category:Team Pack Characters Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Acrobatics Category:Glide Category:Dig Category:Super Strength Category:Super Strength Handles Category:Tracking Category:Grind Rails Category:Super Speed Category:Climb